


big baby

by moominluvbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, because i wouldnt dare, its just literally chenle trying to prove jisung he can be mAnLy, nothing over pg 13 !!!, the fic is just them making out pretty much, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominluvbot/pseuds/moominluvbot
Summary: jisung tells chenle he's cute. chenle tells jisung otherwise.





	big baby

**Author's Note:**

> my soft children !!  
> ive never written a making out fic so yaaa

they're sitting on chenle's bed, watching boku no hero academia. it was originally chenle's idea to watch the anime with his best friend.

 

best friend, nothing more.

 

the two sat there, jisung's focus on the episode. chenle however, was distracted by izuku's superpowers- eyes growing big and bright.

 

"you're so cute, hyung" 

 

jisung speaks absentmindedly, catching the older one off gaurd. with an eyebrow raised, the chinese boy responded.

 

"c-cute?"

 

"like a puppy"

 

concludes jisung, making chenle frown. a puppy?!?! no no no no. park jisung could NOT call chenle cute. in his opinion, he should be the cute one- not chenle. 

 

despite their few months age difference, chenle had always wanted to have a younger boyfr- friend. just friend. while he enjoyed being cute around his hyungs, he wanted jisung to see him as more than just cute. 

 

zhong chenle CAN be more than just cute. 

 

a smirk rising onto his face, this idea popped up in chenle's head. he took his left hand, pushing jisung against the frame of his bed- and swung a leg over the lanky boy's body so now that he was straddling him. this immediately got a reaction out of the younger boy.

 

"h-hyung?" 

 

he spoke, absolutely flustered. just seeing jisung flustered made the chinese grow cocky.

 

"so cute" 

 

he chuckled, putting both arms to the side of jisung's body. 

 

"hyung, i-" 

 

chenle didn't even let him finish. because he brought his hand to jisung's face, tilting it upwards and smashing his lips against the others. 

 

he felt jisung gasp before he pulled away from the simple peck. smiling so innocently, chenle spoke.

 

"do you like it? do you like it when i kiss you?"

 

"i-"

 

"because i do. infact, i want you to be all mine" 

 

where was chenle getting this confidence from? who the hell knows? absolutely shocked, jisung replied.

 

"do you really? do- do you really like me, hyung?" 

 

he croaked out, making the elder smile sweetly at him. he leaned in, fitting his lips into jisung's. and the younger had no hesitation to move his lips. fitting perfectly together, their lips pulled away. 

 

"does that answer your question? because park jisung, you're the love of my goddamn life" 

 

as if he was about to combust with happiness, jisung held the nape of chenle's neck and pulled him in. 

 

with their lips connected to eachother, they moved against eachother. god- chenle's lips were so addicting. 

 

they moved in sync, the only sound in the room was their lips. chenle pulled away, causing jisung to whine. 

 

"hyung!" 

 

he whimpered, causing chenle to giggle. 

 

"so needy" 

 

he breathed, before attacking his lips once again. this time, it was different however. chenle had surprised jisung by slightly biting down on his lower lip, causing the younger to let out a quiet moan. 

 

goddamn chenle.

 

"hnng- hyung" 

 

he breathed out, before chenle slipped his tongue in, exploring ever part of jisung's mouth. it felt weird- but it felt like heaven. chenle then went back to playing with jisung's lips, pulling at them and tugging them. 

 

the seventeen year old pulled away breathless, just like jisung himself. right when they thought they were done, chenle wrapped his legs arround jisung's waist so that he was now sitting on his lap. 

 

and oh god.

 

when jisung felt chenle's lips ghost over his neck, his breath hitched.

 

he was absolutely done for.

 

chenle attatched his lips to the skin between jisung's neck and shoulders, sucking gently. the simple action made butterflies appear in jisung's stomach.

 

"lele, ah-" 

 

he tried to control the sounds escaping his mouth, but no avail. chenle added more pressure, causing jisung to pull at chenle's hair. 

 

"fuck, lele.." 

 

he breathed out when chenle started biting on it. god- with the biting and sucking, it was bound to leave marks in the next two minutes. 

 

chenle finally pulled away, pressing a quick peck onto the younger's lips. jisung couldn't contain his own smile, breathing still quickening. wrapping his arms around jisung's neck, chenle spoke. 

 

"jisungie?" 

 

"hm, lele?"

 

grinning, chenle rubbed at the mark on jisung's neck.

 

_**"you're so cute, sungie"** _


End file.
